1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sprinkler systems and, more particularly, to the protection of sprinkler heads during relocation.
2. The Prior Art
Sprinkler systems are in wide use today in office buildings, factories, and some homes. One such sprinkler system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,959, entitled Sprinkler System and issued to Norman MacDonald. The sprinkler system includes a sprinkler head, a water supply, a flexible conduit connecting the water supply to the sprinkler head, and a means for mounting the sprinkler head. The sprinkler head extends into the chamber being protected through holes in tiles that are supported by a lattice suspended from the ceiling.
A different type of mounting arrangement exists for installation in a clean room. The sprinkler heads cannot extend through tiles because the tiles are replaced by heavy filter assemblies. Thus, the sprinkler heads extend through holes in the lattice members themselves.
Regardless of the type of sprinkler system or the environment in which is it used, the head has a temperature-sensitive valve that regulates the flow of water. When the temperature in the vicinity of the valve rises above a predetermined level, the valve opens, allowing the water to run through the valve. Typically, the head is configured so that the water is sprayed over a large area when the valve opens.
In some instances, a sprinkler head must be relocated. Because the valve is sensitive to temperature, it tends to be very fragile and sensitive to physical movement and to impacts as well. Thus, under normal circumstances, relocation requires that the sprinkler system be shut down and completely drained beforehand in order to avoid an accident with an operational sprinkler head that can cause injury to people and damage to equipment. In some instances, however, it is necessary to relocate the sprinkler heads while the system is under pressure and fully operational. This is especially true in clean rooms and hazardous environments where regulations and insurance requirements dictate that the sprinkler system must always remain fully operational. Thus, some type of protection device is needed to protect the head from activating while being relocated.
There are several different protection caps in existence for sprinkler heads. Two such caps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,758, issued to R. M. Pfalzgraff et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,747, issued to R. M. Hodnett. These caps are designed to protect the temperature-sensitive sprinkler head from chemical corrosion and mechanical stress, respectively, during normal operation, thus they permanently cover the sprinkler head. They are not designed to act as temporary protection while the sprinkler head is being relocated. When the sprinkler head is not subjected to chemical corrosion or mechanical stress in the operating environment, temporary protection is desired because it does not affect the normal operation of the head. Permanent covers can affect the operation of the head by decreasing its sensitivity to temperature changes. With a temporary cover, protection is only provided when the head is being relocated, and, therefore, does not affect its sensitivity.
Thus, there continues to be a need for a device that physically protects a pressurized and operational sprinkler head temporarily while the head is being relocated.